Cyborg Academy
by King Zak the State Alchemist
Summary: The rules, inforamtion of class, the students, the teachers, the gudielines and the headmasters


_**--------Cyborg Academy**_

_**Headmasters:**_

_**Isaac Gilmore**_

_**Kazumi**_

_**Teachers:**_

_**Ivan Whiskey/001 teaches Psychic powers to the students**_

_**Jet Link/002 teaches Flying powers to the students**_

_**Francoise Aronul/003 teaches Senses and Visions to the students**_

_**Albert Heinrich/004 teaches Arsenal powers to the students**_

_**Geronimo Jr./005 teaches Strength powers to the students**_

_**Chang Chang Ku/006 teaches Flamethrower powers to the students**_

_**Great Britain (G.B.)/007 teaches Shape shifting powers to the students**_

_**Pyunma/008 teaches Water Gills powers to the students**_

_**Joe Shimamura/009 teaches Speed powers to the students**_

_**Students:**_

_**Eureka Ishino/000 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Roxanne Skylark/0013 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Fred Sohma/0014 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Isabel Corbacio/0015 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Katy Mitchel/0016 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Migeria Sahara/0017 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Zeon Taylor/0018 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Annualize Mats Uri/0019 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Tika Briefs/0020 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Sissy Khan/0021 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Marilyn Midgette/0022 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Shannon Midgette/0023 learns to use and have Speed power from Professor 009**_

_**Jocelyn Smith/0025 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Libby Vortex/0027 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Kida Miller/0028 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Lily Long/0030 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Tuesday Wheeler/0031 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Mary Ford/0032 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Paige/0035 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Helga Ford/0036 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Peter Collins/0038 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Julia Smith/0041 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Yuma Mote/0042 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Jonas Hawell/0043 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Amy Garner/0044 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Starfire Mitchel/0045 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Coal Sanders/0047 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Harley Taylor/0048 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Catherine Shimamura/0051 learns to use and have Shape Shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Marvin Lopez/0053 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Codetta Turner/0054 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Yuri Kayla/0059 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Jean Paul Arnoul/0061 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Hilda Heinrich/0063 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Zak Hill/0064 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Dorothy Higurashi/0065 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Alice/0066 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Chris Miller/0067 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Lazlo Turner/0068 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Lamy Kayla/0069 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Larry Turner/0070 learns to use and have Sense and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Kida Hawkins/0071 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Sindy Kayla/0072 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Austiin Moto/0073 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Carl Neutron/0074 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Sandy Wheezer/0075 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Lillian Sanders/0076 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Ember Honata/0077 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Judai Freeman/0078 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Johnny Possible/0079 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Ben Possible/0080 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Patrick Gambon/0081 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Ginc/0082 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Aaron Ford/0083 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Michael Brown/0084 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Amber Black/0085 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Yugi/0086 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Rin/0087 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Latia/0088 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Gigi/0089 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Maxie/0091 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Lily/0093 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Kagime/0095 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Zelma/0097 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Julio/0098 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Relina/0099 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Frank Fudge/00100 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Rory Higurashi/00101 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Benny Higurashi/00102 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Fiolp/00104 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Francis/00105 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Vilda/00106 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Jon Miller/0018 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Jerry/00109 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Sippy/00110 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Hilp/00112 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Vivi/00113 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Hilary Ford/0014 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Gigi Ford/00115 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Balto Bogart/00117 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Brilla/00119 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Harry Radcliffe/00121 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Dazie Mae/00122 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Rililia/00123 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Gill Victor/00125 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Amy Tsukino/00127 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Rimy Buck/00129 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Nick Prime/00131 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Johnny Evans/00132 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Nias Kaiba/00135 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Joey Garnder/00137 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Frank Otto/00139 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Masty/00140 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Mark/00141 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Cody Lane/00142 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Heather Stone/00143 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Dibby/00144 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Frilly/00145 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Kyle Potter/00146 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Piper/00147 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Lindsey McLean/00148 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**D.J./00149 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Geoff Oldman/00151 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Rick/00153 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Gwen Swann/00154 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Kaka Griffth/00156 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from professor 008**_

_**Odie/00157 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Ben Brown/00159 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Berry Gibson/00162 learns to use and have Flamethrower powers from Professor 006**_

_**Sherry/00164 learns to use and have Speed powers from Professor 009**_

_**Clarly/00165 learns to use and have Strength powers from Professor 005**_

_**Terry/00168 learns to use and have Flying powers from Professor 002**_

_**Wesley/00169 learns to use and have Psychic powers from Professor 001**_

_**Ross/00171 learns to use and have Water Gills powers from Professor 008**_

_**Sloan/00173 learns to use and have Shape shifting powers from Professor 007**_

_**Lillian/00174 learns to use and have Arsenal powers from Professor 004**_

_**Jac Jackson/00179 learns to use and have Senses and Vision powers from Professor 003**_

_**Ember Honata/0077 has amnesia every minute when she is in school so the teachers and the headmasters have to watch her so she doesn't hurt herself**_

_**Cyborg Academy Info:**__ Cyborg Academy is a wonderful school for students who become cyborg who don't know that there cyborgs until the headmaster travels around and finds them walking around confused with their cyborg outfit on them. So the new students learn their new powers from the original cyborgs, the headmaster's perfect professors._

_**Class Info:**__ The classes are separated from each professor so if one student picks the Psychic class, they belong to the Psychic Dorm from the other dorms but they can still be friends with the other dorms. They can not change their lessons to another one unless if they speak to the headmasters_

_Headmaster's Rules:_

_1. Can't use your lesson powers in front of the power class_

_2. Curfew: 11:24_

_3. Not aloud in another dorm._

_4. Not aloud to roam the halls when curfew s on._

_5. Not aloud to sneak into the ship (The Dolphin) on curfew_

_6. Not aloud to leave school unless they have permission from their professors or the headmasters._

_7. Ladies are not aloud to bring tank tops shirts or short skirts with them on the weekends unless if they want another t shirt on top and if they wear long stockings under the skirt._

_8. Gentlemen are not aloud to spy on the ladies when their in the bathrooms or anything._

_9. No Kissing unless their a couple_

_10. No Visiting the Opposite Sexes_

_11 No Hugging unless their a couple_

_12. No Holding Hands unless their a couple_

_13. No Cell Phone use in class_

_14. IMPORTANT RULE on campus: NO SEX_

_15. Must be in their dorms by curfew_

_16. No Hosing Playing on campus_

_17. No Killing_

_School Colors: Yellow, Red and Black_

_School Uniform: Their Cyborg outfit in class but on weekends everything they bought with them._

_School Founders: The Cyborg Teachers._

_Mascot: Dolphin_

_School Schedule_

_6:25 a.m. -7:50 a.m. Breakfast_

_8:00 a.m. -12:00 p.m. Classes_

_12.05 p.m -1:05 p.m. Lunch_

_1:10 p.m. -2:39 p.m. Class again_

_2:40p.m. -2:59 p.m. Break time_

_3:00 p.m.-4:00 p.m. Classes again_

_4:05 p.m. -5:59 p.m. Dinner_

_6:00 p.m.-10:59 p.m. Free Time_

_11:00 p.m. Curfew_

_The Headmaster will be out most time on September to December for finding new students that are on the streets_

_Location: United States_

_If any other information: Please call: 703 939 7321_

_The Students wear id tags just in case a stranger comes on the campus and they are address by their Cyborg names instead their real names by the teachers and headmaster. But they can addressed each other with their real names_

_Cyborg Academy is a Grown up Academy and maybe a children academy _

_------Class Information: _

_**Psychic Class lessons Information:**_ The Psychic class is taught by Professor 001, he may be a child but he is a master psychic teacher. The new students may make fun of his size when they see him but his old students are wise to him. He teaches his students their lessons how to control the psychic powers coming into their minds so they can master what he has learn from. When his students master their skill from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their psychic skills. The Psychic class takes place on the third floor five doors away from the Senses and Vision classroom. He gives his students breaks when he senses their minds are hurting: he gives them a 20 minute break. Professor 001 is from Russia.

_**Flying Class lessons Information:**_ The Flying Class is taught by Professor 002, he may have a long nose and sometimes he may be a jerk to his students. He teaches them how to fly from their feet. His old students are wise to him also like Professor 001. He teaches his students their lessons very strict so they can listen to him. So when his students master their skills from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their flying skills. The Flying class takes place outside of the Academy. He sometimes gives his students breaks when he feels like it: breaks like 10 or 15 minute break if they earn it. Professor 002 is from United States.

_**Senses and Visions lessons Information:**_ The Senses and Vision Class is taught by Professor 003, the only female professor in the Academy. She teaches them how to sense stuff from their ears and how to vision from their eyes. So when her students master their skills from her, they leave the Academy forever and live with their Senses and Vision skills. The class takes places on the third floor five doors away from the Psychic class taught by Professor 001. She gives her students a 20 minute break. Professor 003 is from France.

_**Arsenal lessons Information:**_ The Arsenal Class is taught by Professor 004. The class takes places outside like the Flying Class. He teaches them how send weapons out of their limps by bending their limps. So when his students master their skills from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their Arsenal skills. The class takes places outside like the Flying Class. The class is fun, they blow stuff up. He gives his students a 20 minute break. Professor 004 is from Germany.

_**Strength lessons Information:**_ The Strength Class s taught by Professor 005. He teaches them how to build up muscles in them. So when his students master their skills from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their Strength skills. The class takes place outside also like the Flying Class and the Arsenal Class. He gives his students a 20 minute break. This class is also fun, they smash stuff. Professor 005 is from South America.

_**Flamethrower lessons Information:**_ The Flamethrower Class is taught by Professor 006. He teaches them how to flame fire out their mouths. So when his students master their skills from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their Flamethrower skills. The class takes place on the second floor three doors away from the Speed Class. He gives his students a 21 minute break. The class also teaches how to cook. Professor 006 is from China.

_**Shape shifting lessons Information:**_ The Shape shifting class is taught by Professor 007. He teaches them how to change their bodies. So when his students master their skills from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their Shape shifting skills. The class takes place on the first floor near the cafeteria. The professor of the class also runs the drama club. He give his students a 22 minute break. Professor 007 is from United Kingdom.

_**Water Gills lessons Information:**_ The Water Gills class is taught by Professor 008. He teaches them how to breathe underwater. So when his students master their skills from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their Water Gills skills. The class takes place near the ocean. The professor of the class also runs the swimming team. He gives his students a 29 minute break. Professor 008 is from Africa.

_**Speed lessons Information:**_ The Speed class is taught by Professor 009. He teaches them how to go fast. So when his students master their skills from him, they leave the Academy forever and live with their Speed Skills. The class takes place on the second floor three doors away from the Flamethrower class. He gives his students a 35 minute break. Professor 009 is from Japan


End file.
